Yuma's Journal
Pages from Yuma Lau's journal can be found scattered around of Kyrat. Multiple entries are found alongside Masks of Yalung suggesting a connection between Yuma and the Goat. Compliments She has such a profound commitment to a lost cause, but in some backwards way, it's admirable the way she's gone about it. Give him what he wants and give him so much that he begins to believe it's all he needs. Distract him with your body. Drug him with your voice. Enslave him with everything you are. Make it so he thinks you're all he needs and then when he eats and breathes only you, tell him his throne is a trifle and his country is nothing and claim them for yourself. (Located on the top floor of the bell tower at the coordinates X:778.0, Y:686.8) Coronation We did this together. When I strayed, he guided me back. When he faltered I pushed him forward. Our lives have been built on ascension and here we are, with war and resistance behind us and the spoils of victory ahead. For years now, I have called him brother. Today, I call him king. (Located inside a small house at the coordinates X:509.4, Y:567.1) Exit Strategy This is how kingdoms fall. He of all people should know that the smallest cracks can collapse a wall. He's given her the tools and she is going to take him down. I'm not going with him. (Located inside the Ma'untena Ghari Shrine at the coordinates X:592.4, Y:702.3) His Greatest Gift Three pairs of sightless eyes. Three lolling tongues. Blood drying on interrupted spines. In returns, I give him the greatest gift that I could offer: the means to take Kyrat. Mine was an act of reciprocity, but I don't think he did me that favor with the expectation of payment. I think he did it to show me what was possible. It was a promise of the kind of future we could have if we accepted our power. In that power, the gift i would give him today is counsel: don't give in to her. (Located at the coordinates X:621.6, Y:744.5, on a table inside of the building) Intervention He spits "jealous" like it's venom because that is what this has done to him: made him petty and vindictive. I wish I were jealous. Jealous is easy. Jealous is transient. Jealous ebbs when it sights another target. Instead, I'll concede I'm afraid. I fear for a future where all the effort we made, the power we took and the money we spent were all for nothing. I fear what I might have to do if he continues to be so blind. (Located inside a small house at the coordinates X:691.7, Y:661.1) Schism Yes, I'm glad she's gone. I wouldn't rather have her here and him fawning, foolish. No, I don't celebrate his daughter's death. Who knows what might have been? But nothing can be undone. I might wait for him to heal and to return to what he was, but I'll remember everything. It was a given to me, once, that our common destiny would lie at the end of intertwining paths. Instead, he has shown me, through her, that his dedication to our goal - to me - is conditional. I won't forget it. (Located inside a small house at the coordinates X:756.7, Y:632.3) The Violent Drunk "Love is weakness" is a cliche. I don't believe there's some inherent fault in those in love and I don't sneer at families or friends, whom love makes stronger. I will say love is an intoxicant. Some people can take it - they're emboldened by it. I have nothing but respect for them. But there are those - and he is one - who drink it in like alcohol and end up messy and sobbing on the floor, useless. The morning won't be kind. (Located inside a small cave at the coordinates X:711.7, Y:776.6) Category:Far Cry 4